The Malfoy Mentality (Companion Piece 12)
by Meamit
Summary: Like father, like son? During the summer after fifth year, Scorpius tries to reconcile his family values with the world he has discovered beyond Malfoy Manor *Just conversation, no description* A Companion Piece to Just Between Us. Read that story first to fully appreciate this one!


"Father? What did mother do before you married her?"

"That's a very broad question, Scorpius. For example, I could tell you that she studied Latin extensively. Or that she spent a year travelling through Europe with her sisters and then helped to establish an education fund for children orphaned by the war. I could even mention that she took a short course in theoretical spellwork and all of those statements would be true. What exactly were you referring to?"

"Well… I was wondering if she had a career before you got married. I've never heard her talk about one."

"Like I said, she enjoyed learning about the concepts behind spell structure and development, but after marriage she had no need to pursue employment in the area. To my knowledge, she still keeps up to date with new treatises on theoretical magic as they are published, but purely for her own interest. Why do you ask?"

"I've just noticed that a lot of the young women in my year at Hogwarts have been talking about their job prospects lately. We've had lectures from Ministry employees about potential government positions and the Professors seem to expect that every student will take on some sort of occupation."

"I don't know why that surprises you, son, we've discussed this before. Very few of your peers have been born into the privilege that you enjoy. It is fortunate that as a family, we Malfoys have always had the wherewithal to provide our wives with a high standard of living. That is not to say, however, that I would force your mother to work even if I did not possess such a large inheritance."

"Some of them _want_ to have a career, though. They want to work because they think it will be interesting."

"Of course they have idealised notions about the excitement of the workplace, son. They have never experienced it! Trust me, the enthusiasm will wear off very quickly after a few months of drudgery."

"But there's not exactly a rule that says a women in our family mustn't work, is there? I mean, if she wanted to? For the betterment of Wizarding society?"

"The '_betterment of Wizarding society_'? Oh Scorpius, I can hardly wait to tell your mother that one! Where do you get your ideas from? Really, I sincerely doubt that the contribution of one woman would influence our society very greatly. There is a _reason _why we have had less than a handful of women attempt to run the ministry, without particular success. These things are better left to the Wizards, son."

"I'm not sure…"

"Ask your mother. She would dread the thought of running our government. And that is an understandable reaction. She is gentle and compassionate and nurturing –"

"_Father…_"

"Can't a man appreciate his wife in his own home?"

"Ugh, can't a man appreciate his wife when his son isn't around?"

"I don't know where you inherited such cheek… Would you prefer it if I never looked twice at your mother?"

"No, but it gets a bit much when you extoll her virtues –"

"She is an amazing woman. Which is why I work so hard to give her everything – she deserves to be taken care of and shielded from the less savoury aspects of our society."

"But some women don't find politics offensive at all. Rose Weasley's mum is in charge of an entire department of the Ministry. I think she'd make a good Minister."

"Do you _really?_ Well, I certainly hope you don't aspire to become like her good-for-nothing husband, content to sit around letting someone else take care of the family?"

"He's not – I mean… no. No, I would never shirk my duty, Father. I will be proud to support a wife and child."

"Son."

"Pardon?"

"A wife and son."

"Well, _if_ I have a son –"

"We will see to it that you shall."

"But – but – that's not possible! Nobody can –"

"I did. My father did. And you will."

"But Father… how? I've never heard anyone speak about it. The Flint triplets were only saying on the train that they're expecting another sibling any day now, even though they have three sisters at home because their dad won't stop until he gets a –"

"Scorpius, do not prattle. It is… possible, though not well publicised."

"How did you find out? Is it a spell? A potion?"

"Do you think I keep this library well stocked for appearances? There will always be answers for those cunning enough to seek them out."

"Is it – bloody hell, is it _dark magic?_"

"Scorpius Malfoy, you were raised to speak like a gentleman. If that is beyond you, please remove yourself from my –"

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm just _surprised_. Is it? Dark magic, I mean?"

"It does not cause mother or son any harm, if that is your concern."

"Does mum know that you… that I…?"

"She never asked. Where are all these questions coming from, son?"

"I just wondered."

"Has Serena expressed an interest in pursuing a career, during these 'talks' at school? I had understood that her greatest goal in life was to play Lady of the Manor, but with those Selwyns, you never know… I told your mother not to start so early…"

"She didn't say anything!"

"Even so… I'll speak to your mother about this."

"Father, is there a reason why I have to be thinking about marriage already?"

"Who said anything about marriage? I didn't realise you had _proposed_."

"I haven't – Godric, I haven't!"

"You find her attractive, do you not?"

"Well, yes…"

"Attentive?"

"Constantly! But –"

"Genteel?"

"As if Mother would let her within half a mile of the house if she wasn't!"

"Well then, what is the harm in courting her for the present?"

"There is none, I suppose, I just… We don't _talk_ a huge amount, when we're together."

"Don't you? There's a first, I've never heard a young man complain about that before!"

"Ugh, Father! Can we avoid that conversation, please…?"

"Alright! It was only a jest… Scorpius?"

"Sir?"

"Scorpius, are you unhappy with this arrangement?"

"I don't know."

"Is there some other girl you have become aware of?"

"Not exactly –"

"It's not one of that Weasley girl's friends, is it?"

"No… I'm not interested in any of Rose's _friends_…"

"Thank Salazar for that! You spend too much time with Gryffindors, in my opinion."

"I know. You only tell me a dozen times a day."

"Son, I hope you understand that your happiness is of paramount importance to both your mother and myself? I am aware that I do not vocalise this as often as I probably should, but –"

"I know, Father! I know! I – I care about you too. I'm just not sure what I want right now. I put everything out of my mind while I was studying for those wretched OWLs."

"I am certain your effort will pay off, Scorpius. Your attention to your studies will not go unrewarded, I promise you."

"Thank you."

"We are immensely proud of you. You are far more mature than I was at your age, as much as it pains me to admit it. Now, I'm going to speak to your mother about this match-making business, she doesn't seem to have done her homework…"

"Father, honestly, Serena didn't say anything specifically about getting a job –"

"All the same… No need to panic, son. We'll make sure you find your perfect witch – before there are only Weasleys left to choose from!"

"'_Only Weasleys'_… right…"


End file.
